The Dangerous Person
by DovinCraze
Summary: Wat if Lantis was in love with someone else before he met Hikaru..And tat person can change Cerfiro's future..Will the MKR be able to save Cerfiro..Chappie 2..USUAL FLAMES except OC&Lantis
1. Many Years Ago

Many Years Ago------------

Master Mage Clef was in his study reading a thick book. There was someone knocking on the door. 

Clef: ENTER!

Soldier: Master Mage Clef, we found a baby outside the castle gates. 

Clef: WHAT! Bring the child in.

Soldier: Yes, Sir.

A few minutes later, the same soldier brought a baby into the study. He placed the child into Clef's arms. The baby was sleeping. She was wearing a necklace with a moon locket. Clef was shocked to see the necklace.

Soldier: Master Mage Clef, this is the letter that came along with the baby.

Clef: Let me see it.

Letter: 

Dear Master Clef,

                            By the time you read this letter, we will have died. We entrusted you with our daughter, Crystal. We can't explain what had happened. We can only warn you that an evil person lurks in Cefiro. Crystal will be in danger if she gets caught. When she grows up, she will fall in love with a swordsman. Their love will not last for long as she brings death to her love ones. She will be taken to the dark side and will fight against her friends. Her friends will be her foes. We hope you will not let that happen and will raise her into a good person. We place her future in your hands. Tell her the truth when you think she's ready to handle it. The moon necklace will protect her from evil but that will not last long. Protect her.

                                                                                               Love,

                                                                                               Moondancer & Skyler  

                                                                                               (Healer)            (Swordsman)   

Clef dropped the letter and started to sob. He saw Crystal awake and staring at him with a pair of purple eyes. She smiles at him and Clef laughed.

Clef: I swear that I will protect you and take you under my wing. GUARD!

Soldier: You called?

Clef: Tell Piper to raise this child as her own together with her two sons. Also tell her that when she's old enough, she will train together with the rest of my students. Also pass this letter to her.

Soldier: Yes, Sir. But I know Zagato and Lantis won't be happy to share their mother with this child.

Clef: Don't worry, Piper have a way with them. I know that Lantis will be happy to have a sister.

The soldier took Crystal and left the room. Clef gave a sigh and went back to his book.

In the garden, a tall lady was sitting on a marble chair doing her sewing. Two young toddlers were chasing the birds in the garden. The eldest was the boy wearing the black clothing while the one with the purple clothes was the youngest. Both of them were the lady's sons. 

Zagato: Mother, a soldier is walking towards us!

The soldier kneeled in front of the lady and greeted her.

Soldier: Good afternoon, Lady Piper.

Piper: Why are you carrying a child?

Soldier: Master Mage Clef wants you to raise this child. He also wants you to read this letter.

Piper read the letter and took the baby. She told the soldier to leave and called her two sons.

Lantis: What's that?

Piper: This baby will be your adopted sister. I want both of you to look after her. 

Zagato: She's so cute. Can I hold her?

Piper placed Crystal into Zagato's arms. Zagato rocked the baby to sleep. The three of them spent the whole afternoon welcoming their new sister to their family.

During dinner, Lantis could not stop talking about Crystal. Clef was glad that they welcome Crystal. Princess Emeraude was joining them for dinner but her mother was busy praying for Cefiro. Emeraude was still a toddler just like Zagato. She was talking to Zagato in whispers. Piper was feeding Crystal with a bottle of milk.

Clef: This is a new beginning of a new family.

End Of Flashback----------------

Is Crystal really a dangerous person? Who is the swordsman she will fall in love with? Read the next chappie to find out! The magic Knights will appear in the later part of the story!      


	2. Magic Swordsman & Oracle

(This takes place after the first season and after the Magic Knights have return to Cefiro. They are fighting against Eagle for the first time,)

Umi: Why won't he just listen?

Fuu: Maybe he's just not keen in listening.

Hikaru: Come on guys! We can't let him beat us!

Hikaru was about to attack the FTO when a beam of energy separates them. The beam came from a man in black armor on a black flying horse. Suddenly another mashin pulled Hikaru back before she touch the beam. 

Hikaru: Who are you? Why to you've a rune-god too?

The mashin was the shape of a white angel. It flew away without answering Hikaru. Eagle turned towards the man but he was gone too.

Eagle: Lantis!

The FTO flew off too. Hikaru wanted to go after it but Umi and Fuu stopped her.

Umi: Let it go! We must find out who was that man and the person in the rune-god.

Fuu: Miss Umi is right. Let's go back to the castle.

Hikaru: We better ask Clef.

Back in the castle, Clef was in his study. The Knights were waiting for him with the rest. The others could not explain. Lafarga was standing in a corner thinking. Mokona was sitting on Hikaru's lap trying to make her smile.

Hikaru: Who are they? Are they friends or foes?

Suddenly they heard footsteps heading towards the room. The same man they saw was carrying an injured woman. He placed her on to a couch. When he turned around, everyone was looking at him. Larfaga was glaring at him.

Lantis: I place her under your care.

Hikaru felt like she recognized that voice. Just as he walked out of the room, Lafarga stopped him.

Larfaga: Why did you come back?

Lantis: That is a question I won't answer.

Larfaga: Where's Crystal? Did she come back with you?

Lantis: She's talking to Master Clef. After so long, you are still in love with her.

Lantis walked out without looking back. Larfaga was still glaring at his back. 

Hikaru: Who's he. He sounds so familiar.

Umi: You're right. I heard him somewhere before.

Lafarga: He sounds like Zagato.

Hikaru: Yes, he does.

Larfaga: He is Lantis, Zagato's younger brother. He was once the captain of the guards and protected the Princess. He's a magic swordsman.

Hikaru was shocked to hear that he was Zagato's brother.

Ferio: I heard that he left before the Magic Knights came. When he left, everyone hated him.

Fuu: Why?

Lafarga: He went to Autozam when he left. People called him a traitor.

Umi: Who's Crystal.

Presia: She's Cefiro only Healer. Clef gave her the title Oracle, as she's also able to see the future. She's a good swordswoman. She left together with Lantis. Nobody knew the reason why they left. Lantis and Crystal have a special relationship.

Fuu: What kind of relationship?

Presia: They…Crystal!

Hikaru turned and saw a woman wearing a long white dress with a sash around her shoulders. Her long red hair was around one side of her neck. 

Crystal: You were talking about me?

Presia: It's good to have you back!

They hugged each other. 

Crystal: Nice to see you again, Larfaga. You've not change one bit.

Larfaga: Same to you. You're still as beautiful as before.

Crystal: Nice to see you, Magic Knights.

Hikaru: Were you the one who pulled me back?

Crystal: Yes, if you touched that beam, you will not to here. 

Umi: Why do you have a rune-god?

Crystal: I'll answer your questions another time. I'll have some place to go first.

Larfaga: I'm sure Lantis will be waiting for you.

Crystal: Larfaga, I hope you won't take what I said to heart. I hope we'll be friends again. 

I do not want to be in between.

Crystal left the room. Now, everyone is looking at Lafarga. Caldina felt jealous at the way Lafarga looked at Crystal when they talked.

Lantis was standing outside the throne room where the crown rests. Crystal appeared behind him.

Crystal: Do you plan to stand out here all day?

Crystal took out her moon necklace and wore it round her neck. The moon pendant glowed and the door of the room opened. It revealed a room surrounded with water. In the middle was a stand carrying a crown. Crystal stood next to Lantis.

Crystal: Zagato and Emeraude did not die in vain. They are together now.

Lantis:  The tragedy will never happen again, I will end the Legend of the Magic Knights with these hands.

Crystal: Lantis, you're not alone in this. I'll be with you.

Lantis took Crystal's hand and hugged her.

(You may not like that Lantis is together with Crystal but don't worry it won't end like that. I swear. I will change the second season. If you have some suggestion on how to continue the story, send them to me. Plz review. 


	3. Caught in between

------------At Night-----------

(Umi & Clef)

Umi was going to visit Clef when she saw him looking up in the sky in the central hall. When Umi caught Clef's attention, she walked towards him.

Clef: You can't sleep?

Umi: Nope, so I thought that I should visit you. What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?

Clef: I'm just looking out for any of the battleships. I couldn't sleep when there is a war going on.

Umi: Clef, I want to apologize for the way I treated you when we were first summoned. All I care about was how to go back to Tokyo.

Clef: It's not your fault but mine. I did not properly aid the Magic Knights. I even led you to fulfilling the Legend of the Magic Knights without telling you the true meaning. I think I'll make you a sleeping potion to help you get some sleep. Follow me.

Clef walked into another room, with Umi behind, to make the potion for her.

(Fuu & Ferio)

Fuu was strolling around the hallway and bumped into Ferio. He was walking back to his room.

Ferio: Fuu! I was thinking of visiting you but I thought you would be asleep.

Fuu: Well, I couldn't sleep so I'm just walking around. What do you want to tell me?

Ferio: Fuu, I want you to take back the orb that I gave you before. (He took out the orb)

Fuu: How did it get back to you? I was searching for it when I got back home. (She blushed)

Ferio: When you went back to your world, it just came back to me for some reason. Maybe it knows that we'll meet again.

Fuu: Ferio, I'm sorry for having to kill your sister. (Look down at the floor)

Ferio: I don't blame you. It's my sister's wish to be with Zagato.

Ferio pushed Fuu's face up and wiped away her tears from her eyes with his fingers. He placed the orb in Fuu's hand and hugged her. Fuu cried into Ferio.

(Hikaru, Mira, Crystal, Lantis & Primera)

Hikaru was also having a stroll until she heard someone crying and a familiar voice. She walked into an indoor garden and saw Lantis and Mira. Crystal was there too and a blue fairy. Hikaru walked towards them. She saw that Mira was crying. Lantis was asking her questions but Mira did not respond.

Crystal: Lantis, you are scaring the poor girl.

Lantis: Then you try, if you think you can do better.

Hikaru walked closer to them and notice that Lantis was not wearing his armor and Crystal was wearing a white halter-dress.

Crystal: Hello, little girl. What's your name?

Mira: Sniff…Mira…sniff

Crystal: Mira? That's a nice name. Who gave you that name?

Mira: My mother.

Crystal: Where's your mother?

Mira: She's back in our room but I sneaked out of the room and walked about the castle. Now I don't know how to get back.

Crystal: Don't worry. We'll get you back to your mother.

Crystal held out her hand to Mira. Mira took it. Crystal noticed Hikaru behind Lantis.

Crystal: Hikaru, what are you doing up so late?

Hikaru: (walked towards Crystal) I heard someone crying so I came to have a look. Hello Mira.

Mira: Hikaru! You're back!

Crystal: You know Mira?

Hikaru: I met her when we were at her village. I saved her.

Crystal: We better get her back to her mother.

Mira took each of Crystal and Hikaru's hand. After Mira was back to her mother, they walked Hikaru back to her room. Crystal and Hikaru were in front. Lantis and the blue fairy follow behind. The blue fairy flew in front of Hikaru's nose.

Primera: Who are you?

Hikaru: What are you?

Primera: Is that an insult?!

Crystal: Primera! Don't be rude! Hikaru, I like you to meet Primera. Lantis saved her from a monster and she has been with us ever since.

Primera: I'm a fairy. I can heal people but I only heal Lantis. You still have not answer my question!

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru Shidou. Please to meet you!

Primera: That's such a weird name!

They saw Larfarga walking into a room. Crystal looked at Lantis. He was calm but Crystal knows what is inside his head.

Crystal: Lantis, don't do anything rash.

Lantis: Don't worry. I'm just going to have a chat.

Lantis walked into the room, which Larfarga went into with Primera flying behind. Crystal shaked her head.

Hikaru: What's wrong?

Crystal: Lantis is going to have a sword fight with Larfarga.

Hikaru: Why?

Crystal: Let me start from the beginning. Lantis is actually my adopted brother. So is Zagato. Their mother, Lady Piper, adopted me. I grew up with them, played with them. When I found I was adopted, I was shattered. I did not eat or talked to anyone for three whole days.

Hikaru: Whoa!

Crystal: There was only one person who was able to comforted me, help me get back on my feet. He was Lantis. We started to spend more time together. We fell in love with each other. I was chosen to be Emeraude's advisor. I helped her with her prayers and looked after her when she's sick. That's when another person started to fall in love with me. He was Larfarga.

Hikaru: What?

Crystal: He was the vice-captain of the guards. Lantis was the captain. Larfarga gave me flowers everyday. When I told him that I was in love with Lantis, he started to hate Lantis. Before you were summoned here, Lantis wanted to leave. He asked me to leave with him and I agreed. On that night, I was supposed to meet Lantis at the gate. Larfarga found out. He tried to stop me from leaving. I managed to escape. I can't believe he still love me after so many years.

Hikaru: Where did the both of you go?

Crystal: We went to Autozam. We became friends with Eagle Vision, the captain of the Autozam's battleship.

Suddenly Clef sent a mental message to both of them.

Clef: The Autozam's battleship has showed up again.

Crystal and Hikaru looked at each other.

What will happen next? Read the next chappie to find out!


End file.
